Bisous magiques
by Oxytreza
Summary: Quand un kappa se blesse mégèrement et qu'un bon samaritain fais le docteur...


Pairing : Revenons aux bonnes habitudes…

Rating : Mmh…K+

Disclaimer : J'avoue, j'ai plus ou moins piqué l'idée dans Indiana Jones.

Bisous magiques

« Vraiment, Gojyo… Comment- as-tu fait pour ne pas éviter un tel coup ?

-Ah, la ferme, et soigne. Mon ego est assez blessé comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes. » Râla le roux, assis sur le bord d'un lit d'une chambre d'hôtel accablé de chaleur.

Les jalousies (1) étaient tirées et ne laissaient filtrer que de fins rayons d'or du soleil écrasant qui perlait aujourd'hui. Hakkai était debout devant son ami et soignait à la main les petites plaies qui constellaient le visage du tabou.

Lors d'une attaque de yôkai pendant la matinée, Gojyo n'avait évité que de justesse un yôkai suicidaire et était tombé dans un fossé, s'égratignant le visage et les bras.

Le brun secoua la tête en soupirant et fit goutter un peu d'alcool sur un coton et l'appliqua sur une des plaies du front de Gojyo.

« Ça pique ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un mouvement brusque de recul. Hakkai leva les yeux aux ciels, mais ne dit rien. Gojyo pinça les lèvres et marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible.

« Allons, tu as souffert de blessures beaucoup plus graves que ça… Ce n'est pas quelques égratignures qui vont te faire crier comme ça. » Dit le conducteur comme une mère pourrait s'adresser à son petit garçon. Gojyo lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fit la grimace : « C'est toujours les plus petits qui font le plus chier. Regarde Gokû : un mètre soixante-deux et le plus chieur de tous. »

Hakkai laissa aller un petit rire et posa le coton utilisé sur une table qu'il avait tirée à côté de lui.

« Voilà. Ça va ?

-Ça fait mal, geignat Gojyo. Hakkai roula des yeux et se pencha.

-Tu veux un bisou magique ? Se moqua-t-il.

Et sans réfléchir, il déposa un baiser sur la plaie qui courait le long de l'arcade sourcilière du roux.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel Gojyo planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes interminable jusqu'à ce que le métis baisse et yeux et lève la main.

Il pointa du doigt une blessure sur sa pommette et dit :

-Ça fait mal là aussi.

Et Hakkai l'embrassa sur la plaie.

-Et là. Murmura-t-il en montrant une sur son front.

Et Hakkai l'embrassa encore.

-Et là aussi. Ajouta-t-il, sa voix encore plus basse qu'un chuchotement, désignant le milieu de sa joue.

Et Hakkai s'exécuta, s'étant mis à genoux entre les cuisses de son ami pour être à son niveau.

Cette fois, Gojyo ne parla même pas lorsqu'il montra une égratignure sur sa tempe gauche.

Et Hakkai lui donna un autre baiser.

Son menton.

Encore un baiser.

Le coin de ses lèvres, où effectivement se profilait une petite croûte rouge vif.

Un autre baiser, plus délicat.

Ses lèvres.

Où il n'y avait définitivement pas de plaie.

Hakkai prit une inspiration qui sembla résonner dans le silence pesant de la pièce, seulement brisé par le « cri-cri » des cigales.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau longuement dans les yeux avant qu'Hakkai ne se penche légèrement en avant. Gojyo ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer avec de grands yeux avides, ses pupilles larges.

Hakkai frôla les lèvres du métis des siennes avant de reculer une fraction de seconde. Puis il pressa plus fermement ses lèvres contre ses jumelles et sentit celles-ci s'ouvrir avec un doux soupir.

Et Gojyo donna un léger coup de langue contre la fine ligne des deux lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre du brun, quémandant un baiser un plus profond. Les épaules du yôkai se crispèrent légèrement et il fit un mouvement de recul, mais Gojyo posa une main apaisante à plat au milieu de son dos, le retenant contre lui. Hakkai poussa un jappement étouffé et Gojyo le relâcha.

À bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, le brun regarda avec de grands yeux son ami qui souriait doucement.

Il semblait tout aussi étonné de son propre geste que des avances de roux. Celui-ci leva de nouveau la main et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire d'Hakkai. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent le menton, il attira son visage plus près du sien.

« Ça fait toujours mal. » Murmura-t-il avec le ton geignard d'un enfant gâté. Hakkai eut un sourire malgré lui et Gojyo l'embrassa de nouveau, lui demandant encore une fois l'entrée de sa bouche. Il replaça sa main dans son dos et l'autre dans son cou, dans une prise ferme mais douce, sans le forcer, sans l'emprisonner.

Hakkai poussa un soupir et enfin, entrouvrit les lèvres, et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Gojyo contre la sienne.

Le tabou l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement, sans le presser ni le violenter, il savait qu'Hakkai ne pourrait pas aimer facilement après son histoire avec Kanan.

Puis lorsqu'il sentit que le brun était détendu entre ses bras, ses longues mains blanches à plat contre sa poitrine mais non pas dans un geste de repoussement, son épaule calée contre celle de métis, il se permit un baiser encore plus profond et s'allongea doucement en arrière, tirant Hakkai avec lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve complètement allongé sur son ami.

Gojyo avait encore les pieds au sol et avait dû à cause de ça tirer le bassin de son compagnon sur le sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Hakkai brise le baiser et aspire une grande goulée d'air, ses mains agrippant le tee-shirt blanc de son vis-à-vis. Il baissa les yeux et sourit tandis que deux patch rouges se forment sur ses joues. Il se trémoussa légèrement, gêné, sans savoir quoi dire. Gojyo lui passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit.

Inutile de parler, de s'expliquer, de se justifier.

« J'en ai envie, t'en as envie…Pas la peine de chercher plus loin, Hakkai… » Murmura le roux en déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son ami.

Un soupir souleva et abaissa ses épaules.

Le bruit des cigales se fit encore entendre pendant quelques minutes. Puis le brun se redressa et s'arracha à l'étreinte du roux, se remettant debout. Il rangea la trousse de premier secours, assis sur ses talons. Gojyo s'était rassis sur le bord du lit et suivait des yeux tous ses mouvements.

Finalement, Hakkai se remit face à lui et un faible sourire illumina son visage presque triste.

« Gojyo… Je ne vais pas nier que ce que nous venons…D'expérimenter était…Très agréable et je ne suis pas contre aller plus loin dans cette… Nouvelle relation entre nous, mais… »

Gojyo coupa son trop volubile ami avec un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit, le menton dans l'autre main : « Je sais. Tu ne pourras pas aller trop vite. Je ne vais pas te forcer. »

Hakkai le regarda avec reconnaissance. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et rouvrit la bouche : « En revanche, Gojyo, je te demanderais…De ne pas être trop, mh, volatil, disons. Peut-être est-ce beaucoup te demander ? ».

Gojyo le regarda avec un sourcil haussé puis compris : « Tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir ailleurs. » Dit-il, l'air effaré. Hakkai baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Ça va. Le coupa roux d'un ton doux. Il haussa les épaules et repris : Ca me surprend surtout de ta part.

-Ah bon ? »

Gojyo eut un ricanement : « Jaloux, va.

-N'est-ce pas naturel de vouloir son amant uniquement pour soi ? » Observa Hakkai et posant ses coudes sur les genoux du roux. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir, l'air perplexe. Soudain le brun se rendit compte que Gojyo n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était un amant « sérieux ». Il haussa les épaules. Le roux sourit de nouveau et chercha son paquet de cigarettes. Hakkai le lui tendit et en se redressant, déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Gojyo le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se redressa entièrement et recula d'un pas, les bras croisés en travers de la poitrine.

Le métis sourit et se leva à son tour, tâta son visage écorché.

Hakkai refit un pas en avant, décroisant les bras, mais s'arrêta. Gojyo le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis ouvrit les bras et Hakkai alla s'y réfugier avec un nouveau soupir. Gojyo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux foncés de son meilleur ami et inspira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

De nouveau, ils restèrent immobiles, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Puis ils se séparèrent vite, la chaleur ambiante de permettant pas de se coller à un autre de trop.

Hakkai tapota le torse du métis et murmura : « Gokû et Sanzo nous attendent pour dîner. » Gojyo hocha la tête et caressa de nouveau les cheveux du conducteur. Celui-ci s'appuya dans le contact et ferma les yeux, acceptant d'être normal, d'être humain, juste une seconde, pas plus.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant le passage à son ami. Celui-ci le rejoignit sur le seuil puis s'arrêta à ses côtés, s'allumant une cigarette. Il expira la fumée et demanda : « Est-ce que au moins on peut partager la chambre cette nuit ? Je ne tenterais rien. » Dit-il d'un ton gourmand et les yeux brillants.

Hakkai se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Incorrigible » dit-il simplement en refermant la porte derrière eux, « Mais peut-être que je peux convaincre Sanzo d'échanger. »

Fin

(1) Ce sont des volets à lattes de bois parallèles.

Et voilà…Hm, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Bizarre. Ce genre de truc, je l'écrit en deux coups de cuillère à pot.

Mais bon, il faut dire que je suis plus en moins en panne d'inspiration…

Reviews time ?


End file.
